


In Spirit

by Rocky_T



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Episode coda to SG-1 season 6 "Abyss"





	In Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Jerie for the beta.
> 
> Originally written and posted September 2004.

Sam left the infirmary, lost in thought--and not pleasant ones. She didn't notice Teal'c in the corridor until she almost bumped into him.

"Major Carter," he said, his deep voice startling her out of her reverie. "You seem distraught. Has Colonel O'Neill's condition deteriorated further?"

"No," said Sam, hastily dashing her hand over her eyes. "As a matter fact, he seems to be doing a bit better. Janet says the next few hours will be rough, but he's stable now."

"That is good to know. It has not been easy for him."

Sam smiled wryly at Teal'c's typical understatement. No, it hadn't been easy for the Colonel, captured by a sadistic Goa'uld and tortured to death, only to be revived by the sarcophagus to suffer once again. "Not a fate I'd wish on my worst enemy," she muttered.

"On the contrary, that is exactly the fate we consigned Apophis to when we returned his body to Sokar," Teal'c said. 

Sam inclined her head, acknowledging his point. "We didn't exactly have a choice; it didn't make sense to allow Sokar to destroy us rather than give up Apophis's corpse. It was different, while he was still alive--and yes, I suppose, deep down we all had the feeling Apophis deserved whatever was going to happen to him at Sokar's hands."

Teal'c was silent for a moment. Sam hadn't been present while the Jaffa sat by his fallen adversary's bedside, but she was under no illusions Teal'c had offered him any sympathy, let alone forgiveness, for his past crimes. Sam herself had felt a twinge or two of remorse--primarily for the poor host who had suffered so long. And who was deprived of the final release of death, even though Daniel had performed the ancient Egyptian ritual, promising him he would at last cross beyond the River, and be reunited with his loved ones…

Sam's mood plummeted further at the memory of Daniel's quiet voice, murmuring assurances, offering comfort as he always did, and she couldn't hold back a sob. Teal'c immediately drew her aside into a small supply room, away from prying eyes.

"Major Carter, what is troubling you? If it has nothing to do with Colonel O'Neill--"

Sam took a deep breath, trying to recapture some measure of calm. "It doesn't, and yet--you know the Colonel is going through withdrawal now, due to the effects of the sarcophagus. So I was sitting with him, hoping my presence would calm him, maybe help him in some way."

"It undoubtedly did," Teal'c said. "Though it appears to have been most difficult for you."

Sam shook her head. She'd seen the Colonel in pain before, had seen him cry out when pushed beyond the limits of even his stoic endurance. In that respect, this time was no different. And it wasn't as difficult as after their recent return from Antarctica, fearing for his life as he burned with fever. Even pleading with him to accept the Tok'ra symbiote, and hearing his stubborn reply "Over my dead body" hadn't shaken her quite this badly.

"I don't know if he was fully conscious," she said at last. "He was muttering something under his breath. He seemed agitated. I told him I was there, that he was back at the base, that he was safe now."

"Did he not recognize you?"

"I don't know. I didn't catch more than a few words, but…" Once again, Sam tried to center herself. "He called out for Daniel."

"I can understand why you found this so upsetting. It is not easy to deal with the loss of a close friend. Hearing Daniel Jackson's name undoubtedly reminded you of his recent demise, and coming on the heels of nearly losing Colonel O'Neill--"

"That's not it," Sam interrupted. "He was talking as if Daniel was standing right next to him. He'd pause, as if he was listening and then make a reply."

"Colonel O'Neill took the death of Daniel Jackson very hard," Teal'c said. Sam heard the unspoken, "as did we all." Teal'c looked more somber than usual as he continued, "Is it not common for humans who have a near-death experience to imagine their friends or loved ones wait for them in the great beyond, to act as guides in their journey?"

"Yes, but--" Sam shuddered involuntarily as she recalled the look on Jack's face. "From what I overheard, the Colonel thought Daniel had been with him in Ba'al's prison and had something to do with his escape." She ran a weary hand through her hair. "I know, it was probably just a hallucination caused by his torture and death." She stumbled over the last word and went on hurriedly, "We also don't really understand what other long-term psychological effects can be caused by prolonged exposure to a sarcophagus--"

"Major Carter," Teal'c cut in sharply. "I do not believe the Colonel was hallucinating."

"But you just said it's a common human reaction to dying…" Sam's voice trailed off at the expression on Teal'c's face. "Then you believe Daniel was somehow there with him, or helped save him?"

Teal'c was silent for a moment. "Do you recall how Colonel O'Neill was able to escape?"

"Yu's forces were attacking Ba'al's stronghold and knocked out the power generators," she said impatiently. "But what does that have to do with--"

"Because we sent the location to the System Lord, knowing that only the firepower of a Goa'uld mothership would be capable of penetrating such a highly guarded and armored facility," Teal'c said, his dark eyes intent on her face. 

"You approached General Hammond with the idea," Sam said. "It's a good thing you thought of it."

"I was in a deep state of _kelnorim_ when the idea came to me," Teal'c said meaningfully, and paused, obviously waiting for her to catch the significance.

Sam was confused. "Do you think your symbiote somehow communicated the idea--" She inhaled sharply. "Daniel. It was Daniel who suggested it, wasn't it?"

"I do not know," Teal'c said. "But I do know the thought appeared full-grown in my mind, as if I could see the events unfolding. I could envision the attack, accompanied by the phrase, 'all he needs is a fighting chance.'" Teal'c smiled. "You may choose to believe what you will, Major Carter."

Sam did not answer. Teal'c bowed his head slightly, and slipped out the door, leaving her alone.

"Daniel," she whispered. "Oh, Daniel."

A sudden breeze stirred the stale air around her and then subsided. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, and then exited the room.


End file.
